super_powered_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite
Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure. Her Roman counterpart is Venus. She was born from the sea foam created by Ouranos, is married to Hephaestus, and is the mother of Phobos, Deimos, Eros, and Tyche. Powers As a daughter of Ouranos, Aphrodite is an extremely powerful goddess who surpasses many others, especially since - in her own words - "love can bring even the gods to their knees". Even Percy Jackson once acknowledged that Aphrodite's powers scared him more than Ares'. God Physiology: Gods are supernatural beings with a variety of magical powers. In addition to their immortality, all gods draw most of their power from their sphere of control or doamin, but they all share certain powers and even abilities specific to their individual domains sometimes overlap. Gods possess a nearly limitless amount of magical control over their domain, as well as many general powers. The limits to a god's power in this regard is unknown, as is to what extent they can cross the domain of another. However, gods are not all-powerful. They can tire or be overpowered by other immortals and even powerful demigods. If they choose to engage in a physical battle, they can be injured through the proper weaponry. However, because gods can exist in many places at once, only a fraction of their power is used in combat against demigods. If their power is all in the same place at once, their divine form will eradicate all beings lesser than them. *''Immortality:'' Gods are immortal so long as their domain is still existent. Additionally, they are also immune to Earthly diseases adn illnesses, except for mental illnesses. *''Flight:'' While helping Piper fight Periboia, Aphrodite floated around them on a small white cloud. *''Teleportation'' *''Telepathy'' *''God-like Strength and Stamina'' *''Shapeshifting:'' Since their true divine form is far too powerful to be looked upon by mortals or demigods, all gods can shapeshift into any form that they desire - even those of animals. *''Omnilocation:'' Gods can appear in multiple places at once, so long as their domain is being invoked. It is unknown how many places they can be in at once, or what powers the god retains while in this state. According to Hephaestus, the only time a god's essence is ever in once place is when they are in their divine form. Amokinesis: As the goddess of love, she has divine authority and absolute control over the emotions of love and desire. She is able to arouse love and passion in others and to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty, and other things related to them. The only known deities who have at least partial immunity to this are the three virgin goddesses: Hestia, Athena, and Artemis. *''Love Blasts:'' Aphrodite, when infuriated, can generate explosions of beautiful pink love energy, which are destructive enough to instantly blast the ceiling of her palace to rubble. Omnipotent Allure: As the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite can change her appearance at will depending on the perception of beauty of the person/people she is in the presence of. Her son, Eros, has inherited this ability of hers. She is so breathtakingly beautiful that Percy's jaw dropped and was left speechless for a couple seconds after seeing her. *''Beauty-Related Curses:'' Aphrodite cursed the women of Lemnos with a stench so terrible that none of the men could stand to be within fifty feet of them. Charmspeak: Aphrodite's voice has a mesmerizing effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in her thrall. Infallible Visual Acuity: Aphrodite possesses a level of microscopic vision that allows her to see flaws that others cannot. Reality Warping: Aphrodite was able to make Pygmalion's beautiful ivory statue come to life, demonstrating that she can manipulate reality to a considerable extent. She further demonstrated this ability by conjuring up a rosewood box for Psyche out of thin air and later creating several optical illusions of people in need which, however, failed to distract Psyche. Animal Control: Aphrodite appears to have a high level of control over animals, particularly the dove, which is sacred to her. She made doves rise up from nowhere and flutter into Periboia's face whenver the giantess tried to strike. Chlorokinesis (limited): It is mentioned that magnificent flowers would blossom wherever Aphrodite walked. She later transformed the body of her beloved Adonis into blood-red roses and anemones. While helping Piper fight Periboia, Aphrodite strew numerous rose petals into the Giantess's eyes while calling encouragement to her daughter. Abilities French Language: Aphrodite has perfect fluency and understanding of French, as it is the language of love. Category:Characters Category:Rick Riordan Presents Category:Amokinesis Category:Pathokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Metamorphism Category:Cursing Category:Suggestion Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Reality Warping Category:Illusion Casting Category:Conjuration Category:Zookinesis Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Flight Category:Immortality Category:Teleportation Category:Enhanced Immunity Category:Transformation Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Omnilocation Category:French Language Category:Telepathy Category:Enhanced Stamina